Not Only In Aladdin
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a zero, but when has it happened that wishing upon a star gives you a genie, named Shane Gray? Three wishes. She has to keep her promise to use her last wish to free shane, what if she breaks it? will they fall in love? smitchie!
1. Chapter One

**Hey! new story! lmfao. i should stop starting new stories! who loves joe jonas's new haircut :D it's a dream come true.!**

**tell me whatcha think about this new story (;**

**Full Summary;; mitchie torres is a zero, but when has it happened that wishing upon a star gives you a Shane Gray? That's right, Shane Gray the magic genie. Three Wishes, but if she keeps her promise, one wish releases shane from the binds of the magical "lamp" forever. will a relationship blossom? SMITCHIE**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

**Not Only In Aladdin**

You know those girls who cry on about how "miserable" their lives are? Well, my life just plain sucks and I don't complain to anyone about it.

I'm constantly alone because my father works almost night and day, which are sort of a good thing and a bad thing. I sort of like being alone most of the times, but when it's my birthday or something it's just plain pathetic to be by my lonesome.

Every year on my birthday, my dad adds a charm to my charm bracelet. It's probably one of my most prized possessions.

If you are wondering about my mom, well, she past away a long time ago when I was a baby.

It's amazing how you can feel so much heartache for someone you barely got to know, yet they gave you life. In the pictures I've seen she was beautiful, and dad said she was the most giving person on the earth, what would I give to meet her? Everything.

It's the most terrible thing in the world to be a teenage girl with no mother to relate with. With my dad, it's just awkward.

I'm just your average girl, but…

I am considered a loser in high school; my grades are average, I have no boyfriend, and no friends.

------

I walked out onto my balcony and looked up at the stars. I knew my mother was watching over me somewhere.

They see you should wish upon a star, well, at least in the Disney movies, but then again, a lot of times Disney is full of crap.

"I wish to uh…no. I wish…I wish for…er." Why do the princesses in the Disney movies make it so easy? How do they know exactly what to wish for?

I think what I need most of all is a friend.

"I wish for a friend," I wished, looking up at the brightest star I could see in the sky. Now you know you are a loser when you are depending on a star to help you out.

Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I should take a nice hot bath right now…yup, definitely.

I set it all up, and even lit candles around it. Ah, something about warm water, bubbles, and candles is so relaxing.

I came out feeling nice, refreshed, and not crazy.

I wrapped the towel around me with my wet hair dripping down my back, and left my bathroom that connected to my room.

I screamed like bloody murder. It was eight at night and my dad was still at some business meeting.

"Holy Mother F-!!" I yelled. My heart was racing at a speed I don't ever recall it going at before.

There…was…an…attractive young man in my room (correction: a handsome god), and I was in a towel?! Not only was he in my room, but he was lying on my bed with his arms behind his head like he owned the place. Who the hell is this guy? A robber? A murderer? Rapist? Pervert? My mind was going a mile a minute.

"Hey," he smiled. His voice was a melody to my ears, no matter how creepy and wrong this was.

"Hey? Seriously? Who the fuck are you?!" I demanded.

"Shane Gray. Why are you so tense, Mitchie?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Tense?! Why would I be tense when a complete stranger is in my room, let alone I'm only wearing a towel?!" I yelled sarcastically. "Wait a second, how do you know my name?! You-you stalker!"

"Well, they say a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet, and I am no stalker, I'm your genie," he scoffed.

"Oh, sure, and now you are going to tell me that I am in some bad version of Aladdin? Right?" I asked.

"Jeez, you are so sarcastic, Mitchie," he sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry I am not as easy to convince as a four year old," I said bitterly.

"You sure act like a four year old sometimes," Shane shrugged.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me!" I growled.

"Sure I do. Test me," he stated.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked, going along with his freaky game.

"Black, which by the way isn't really a color, so you might want to rethink your choice," he teased.

"Lucky guess. How many cavities have I had in my entire life?" I continued.

"Two."

I gasped. How did he know all this?

"This…you're…not…I'm," I thought aloud, trying to make a sentence out of it.

"I'm your incredibly handsome genie, Shane. You have three wishes," he informed me, holding up three of his fingers.

"Oh, really, I thought you had to rub a lamp to get a genie," I muttered.

"That's only in Hollywood, baby. You wished upon a star, and you got me," he winked. Ew, what a player.

"So, any three wishes, huh?" I asked mischievously.

"Well…" Shane said nervously.

"Well what? Are you finally going to admit that you are some creepy teenage boy who knows how to enter into people's houses and pretend they're genies?" I asked.

"No. What I was going to say…was…well you own me. I'm your slave…but I was hoping that maybe you could use your third wish to set me free…so I can be a human again?" he said as a question.

"Well if this wasn't a dream, which I know it is, I'd help you," I stated. He jumped off my bed and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, just so you know, I'm Shane Gray, and I don't usually do hugs, but thanks," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah this is unreal anyways, so I don't care."

It became silent, he was still hugging me, and my arms were hanging loosely by my sides.

"This is really awkward since I'm in a towel," I said uncomfortably. He pulled away and gave me a once over. His eyes became darker.

"What?" I asked getting very self-conscious.

"Nothing, I got to go. I'll be back before you know it. You can spend your Saturday getting to know your genie. See ya," he snapped, and he was gone with that smirk on his face being the last thing I saw. Well, I also saw his gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, alluring body…stop it, Mitchie. Stop!

He's not real.

"Oh, Hi, still in a towel I see, well, I forgot to say something," Shane said, reappearing.

"What?" I folded my arms.

"Remember to keep your promise. You owe me," he said seriously.

"Alright…bye," I said, starting to turn towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Mitchie, rocking body by the way," I turned around to slap that perverted "genie", but he was gone again just like that.

Maybe I'm hallucinating, or maybe my dad should just place me in the lunatic asylum.

If it was my mind imagining all this, I know one thing is for sure. My mind creates some handsome fanatasies.

* * *

**I'm aware of the shortness of this first chapter, but my first chapters are usually the shortest. usually i write 2500-4000 word chapters :D**

**what do you think?? i dont know if i fully like this yet. Review? :D It would make my day.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/n: Thanks for the 11 reviews!! That's just w-o-w. I've never gotten that many reviews before on a first chapter of a story :D! Thanks to all who favorited and alerted, too! sorry for waiting so long to update! i can't believe im updating this almost a month later! how ridiculous of me. im very disappointed in myself :P haha.**

**See, I finally updated Maddybabbi (;**

* * *

**Not Only In Aladdin**

_Chapter Two_

I awoke to a couple of birds chirping; soon they will fly away for the winter. After all, it is late September. I could feel the sun radiating through the curtains of my window, letting light into my room. My eyes were still closed. This has probably been the most peaceful morning in a while, and nothing can ruin that.

I slowly opened my eyes, light pouring into them. The room was blurry, but I blinked that away. Yesterday night's memories started flood into my brain. I looked around my room for any signs of this illusion named Shane. He wasn't anywhere in sight. He must have been a dream; a strangely real feeling dream.

I twisted my head to the side to see the time on my alarm clock. It read 12:42 pm. Jeez, I woke up pretty late today. It's not even morning anymore. Oh well, I have nothing to do anyway.

I stretched out of bed and groggily made my way down the stairs of my house. I saw flashes of light coming out of the living room. The sound of the television was what made my brain alert. What was dad doing home? He is supposed to be at work.

Slowly, I made my way into the spacious living room. I jumped and screamed, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Hmm, that must have hurt," the teenage male said from the couch, trying to keep in his laughter. I looked up at him. It was the Adonis from my dreams, or maybe he is real...nah.

"Wha- you are n-not real!" I yelled. My yell wasn't exactly directed at him. I was almost yelling at myself to stop imagining some beautiful creature in the living room.

"That was a blow to my beating heart," he emphasized on the word beating, clearly denying he wasn't real. He was sitting on my couch all relaxed and cool. Who does he think he is?! I looked on the television to see what he was watching. It was a commercial for cat food, so I really couldn't tell. I do wonder what "genies" watch. I still do not believe he is a genie. Simply, because he's not.

"Seriously, who are you?" I asked, tired of playing this game.

"Shane Gray," he answered. He was flipping through channels on the television, not even looking at me.

"From where?"

"The hood," he said in a bored tone. Oh, he was a joker.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically. He finally averted his attention from the TV to me.

"Thank you," he looks right into my eyes and smirked, and then went back to whatever show he was watching.

"Thank you? Don't you want to explain to me why you are here?" I asked irritated folding my arms.

"Eh, maybe later," he said, blowing it off like a piece of fuzz on a new shirt

"Well, I'm going to go make myself French toast, and when I come back you will be gone, 'cause you are not real," I justified, turning around, and making my way to my glorious kitchen.

"While you're in denial, you can make me some French toast, too," I heard him call from the other room. I scoffed. I'm not in denial, and I am definitely not making breakfast for a hallucination. That would just make me even crazier.

------

Okay, so I finally gave in, and made French toast for me...and Shane. I didn't even tell Shane it was done, but he obviously smelled it and waltzed right in.

"Thanks, babe," he said, swiftly taking a bite of the French toast and set it back down. "But, I like the instant kind." He snapped his fingers, and there was a plate of French toast the table. To be honest, it looked better than what my lacking culinary skills created. Hmm, so that's what he means by instant.

He sat down at the table, and started chewing with his mouth open. That got me really annoyed. I sat down opposite of him with my crappy version of French toast.

"Okay, if you're going to be in my life for a while, there's going to be rules," I said seriously.

"I got some wish related rules of my own I got to tell you also," he said carelessly while shoving another piece of syrup drenched French toast into his mouth.

"One, chew with your mouth closed," I ordered, taking my hand and closing his jaw. He looked surprised that I touched him. "Two, don't call me babe. Then we come to three, no more magic."

He dropped his fork abruptly, making a clinking noise to break the silence. He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong; did you say no more magic?" Shane asked. Psh, he knows what he heard.

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mitchie, I'm your genie! I have to use magic!" he reasoned.

"Yeah, but you really only have to use it on me to grant my three wishes, and just so you know, I still don't believe this little charade. Anyways, the point is, no magic unless I make a wish," I stated.

"Oh, great. I'm stuck with an uptight girl," Shane muttered disappointedly.

"I am not uptight!" I justified.

"That is just what an uptight person would say," Shane leaned back in his chair and fell backwards. I laughed hysterically, and he just glared at me until I stopped.

"You see, Mitchie, magic is a part of me. It's who I am. Plus, I've also got natural magic. I'm pretty magical with the ladies," he winked. I snorted. That was lame. He is so full of himself. "I hope you don't fall for my charm, I tend to disappoint in the long run."

"Sorry, I'm not attracted to conceited jerks," I retorted.

"And I'm not attracted to uptight girls," he countered.

"Good," I nodded, trying to hold in my anger. I am not uptight! I abandoned my French toast, and started my way back to my room.

When I pushed the door open, I actually was not surprised to see Shane beat me to it.

"I thought I told you not to use magic while you're here!" I shouted. He shrugged and walked over to my closet and started flipping through my clothes.

"And your point is? By the way, you need hotter clothes, Mitchie. You're wasting your hotness potential." That's it. I've had enough. I tackled him. Yep, it was childish, and plus, it was an unfair advantage with him being tall and strong and me being not so tall and thin.

Unfortunately, I tackled him onto my bed. Oh boy, he will not take this the right way.

"Whoa there, my lovely lioness, we've only known each other for not even a day," he smirked and ruffled my hair that was in a messy bun. I slapped him across the face. That's when I realized how close I really was to him. Our faces were only inches apart. My other hand was accidentally resting on his chest. If my dad was to come in here, which is highly unlikely, he would definitely take this the wrong way.

"You disgust me," I stated, and quickly removed myself from him like the plague.

"If that's the way you want to deal with your sexual tension towards me, so be it," he laughed. I choked on my own saliva.

"You think I'm feeling…sexual tension…towards _you_?" I laughed also. His accusation was pretty hilarious.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand. I am a desirable man...or genie, well I am a male genie." He pointed to himself. A giggle escaped my mouth. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"You're just an immature boy, not even close to a man. What are you, eighteen? You think your all high and mighty, but you're not. It's even worse since you are a genie. It gives you even more confidence. I'm sure." He scoffed.

"Whatever, Mitchie. I don't need a 'know it all' American girl telling me what I am," he said, bitterly. "Did you know that I've been to most parts of the world? The girls in other countries are much more reserved, respectful, and grateful."

"Yeah, well, too bad that hasn't rubbed off on you, you jerk," I said angrily. He just rolled his eyes like whatever I say won't top what he just said. It's probably all a game to him.

"You know what, just get dressed. I'll meet you at the park across the street. I need to tell you very important rules about your wishes," he informed me. I slowly nodded. The flame inside me started to simmer down. Sadly, I can only say this will not be the first and last time he will get me worked up. Our personalities are a little too clashing to handle.

I did what he said. I got dressed in my clothes that apparently lack hotness. That was nice of him to say. Not. I walked out the front door of my house. The grass was bright green, and the sky bright blue, with puffy clouds floating by. This is my favorite kind of day.

I strolled to the park. There were kids everywhere playing with their moms and dads. It was only a reminder of my dad...and mom, and how things used to be.

I saw Shane sitting all relaxed in his usual careless manner on a bench. There was a little girl talking to him. I moved closer to hear.

"Is magic real?" the little blond girl asked. Shane smiled.

"Do you believe it's real?" Shane asked her in response.

"I think so," she said, bouncing from her heels to her toes and her hands behind her back.

"Then it's real...especially in here," he said, pointing to the left side of his chest where your heart is. Aw, that is so sweet.

"Okay!" she laughed and ran off. I slowly walked towards Shane and sat on the bench next to him.

"That was _so _cute, you know, what you told that little girl," I said. Shane rolled his eyes, probably embarrassed that I heard that.

"Do you believe in magic, Mitchie?" Shane asked, smirking. Seriously, I am going to wipe that smirk right off his face if he does it again. I'm not kidding.

"No. It's not real, but I do believe you are some sort of freak," I stated.

"Well, you will believe," he said sounding so sure of himself. "So, the rules about wishing are simple," he started. I nodded, to let him now I was listening and not spacing. "One, you cannot wish physical harm or death upon someone, but you don't look like the type of person who would do that anyways." I wasn't sure if that was an insult coming from him. Does he think I'm a goodie-goodie? "Secondly, this is just a suggestion, but from experience, I would not wish to be a millionaire. It will corrupt you and you will have a hard time explaining to everyone about your riches." Got it. "Thirdly, only three wishes, you cannot wish for more. Once you used them all up, it's done." Hmm, what should be my three wishes anyway? "And lastly, you cannot tell anyone; not your dad or your friends, that I am a genie. If you do, there will be consequences." That's easy. I barely see my dad and I have no friends.

"What would be the consequences?" I asked curiously. His eyes became dark and almost angry looking. Then they returned to normal again.

"Look, just don't do it," he ordered. Hm, okay, must be a touchy subject for him.

"I won't," I informed him. We sat there for a while.

"What do you people do here for fun?" Shane asked, referring to my boring town.

"I don't know, the mall, the ice skating rink, the movies? Normal stuff," I answered.

"Well, let's go do something," Shane prompted, got up off the bench, and started walking away leaving me all alone. I scoffed. Wow. He's _such_ a gentleman. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can go to Starbucks on your magic flying carpet," I suggested sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Actually, it's a not so magical Harley Davidson pick-up truck," he replied cleverly. Really? If I was a magical being and had the option of whatever vehicle I wanted, I wouldn't choose a pick-up truck. You know what; I'm not even going to bother asking about his choice of transportation because I don't really care. He's not real. I must be taking drugs or something to imagine him.

We ended up having Shane drive us to Starbucks. There was a rather unpleasant run-in there...

"Oh, look, it's the plain Jane," Leah snickered. Shane looked at me. Leah was the cliché of every high school-the popular head cheerleader. Of course, every mean girl of a school needs her right and left flanks- Onya and Anna. They find it just so amusing that their names sound alike.

"Hi Leah," I greeted with fake enthusiasm. Onya and Anna rolled their eyes.

"Looks like you've finally got a boyfriend. What did you do, pay him?" They all laughed at the _hysterical_ joke they made. Shane was still looking at me, but now with a hint of confusion and annoyance.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new? What's your name?" Leah asked. Oh, great. She was taking interest in him. She just loves the bad boy type, and Shane looked the part. Plus, it also helps if you like to fling yourself at every somewhat good looking boy up they see just because you are a slut.

"Yeah, I am new. The name is Shane," he said a bit irritated. Onya and Anna giggled to look all cutesy around Shane. It's typical of them.

"Oh, well, I'll see you around Shane," Leah winked. I almost gagged. Then Leah turned to me, and spilled her low fat beverage all over me. Luckily, it was iced coffee, which is better than having a steaming hot drink burn you I'm sure. I held in my scream, but my mouth hung agape.

"You know what, Leah-" Leah cut me off.

"Is this one of your 'we've been fighting so long and this is getting old, so why don't we just end it?' speeches? I wish you would stop giving those because it's not really a fight since I always win, Mitchie," she snapped. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hmm, thanks for telling me, because I _wish_ you-" This time Shane cut me off.

"We'll see you around later girls, Mitchie and I have to go," Shane said quickly. She yanked my arm, and hastily dragged me to his truck.

"Bye Shane," all three of them chimed flirtatiously. Seriously, even if Shane was my boyfriend… oh, ew, that would be terrible. Anyways, even if he was, those three would be considered...many, many more colorful words then they already are, a clean word being attempting boyfriend stealers.

"Are you crazy?!" Shane yelled. Yeah, I probably am since I keep imagining a genie. I lowered my eyebrows in bewilderment. "You said those two words! 'I wish!' You have to be more careful, Mitchie! You could wish something by accident that you didn't mean!"

"What?! All I was going to wish was that she'd be dropped off on her own little island, population: one bitch," I said sourly. Shane was not amused.

"I'm telling you one more time to _please_ choose your words carefully," Shane hissed. "Next time, I'm not going to stop you." I started walking away from him, not liking the tone he was using to talk to me.

"Good, then don't," I said simply, my back facing him as a breeze flowed through my hair.

"You need to be more responsible. You cannot play around with _my _magic." Wow, the immature genie was giving me advice on responsibility, this is good. "Mitchie, just get in the truck," he said in a more calm voice. I didn't listen, I just continued to walk. That plan obviously didn't work out to well since suddenly I was in his truck with my seat belt already on. What the hell? I know who did this of course. Shane. Duh. It might take me a while to get used to...this constant magic. I should have been angry that he took advantage of him having powers and me being powerless to forcefully get me in his truck, but I wasn't. I was angry at him for a different reason.

Shane popped into the driver's seat. Yeah, not hopped. popped. "Sorry I had to do that, but genies protect their masters. I have to protect you."

"Really? Then how come you let Leah and her little followers do that to me?!" I asked, infuriated. Yep, that was what I was mad at him about. He just sat there in Starbucks while I had to take crap from them.

"I hate fights between girls. They freak me out. They're so catty. Whenever I see that I think of shrieking, hair-pulling, sarcastic comments. It's not really my style and I didn't want anything to do with it. Trust me, no guy does," he laughed. Yeah, that's just freaking hilarious that I'm sopping wet from iced coffee. I let it go though.

"So, what else can you do with your freaky magic?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Okay, that sort of sounds like an innuendo, Mitchie, but I'll drop it. I can do lots of things, lots and lots of things. Things you might not even want to know," he said, almost creepily. Yeah...maybe I don't want to know.

When we got home, I changed out of my soaked clothes. Then Shane and I were sitting down in the living room watching television again. Give me a break, though, it has been a slow moving day; I got to pass the time somehow. My dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours anyway, so no need to hide Shane.

When I looked away from the television I found Shane staring at me intently. "What?" I asked. He just shrugged. Eventually, I found him staring at me again. "What?!" I asked, this time slightly irritated.

"I don't know. I just find it weird that you can wish for almost _anything_ in the world, and you're almost acting as if I am not even here," he said.

"Maybe I don't want to blow all my wishes on stupid things, maybe I want to put some thought into it," I replied with an edge in my voice. Just as I thought the conversation was over and done with, I was wrong.

"Okay, okay. I just thought that since you don't seem to like me very much that you would want me out of your hair as soon as possible," he said. I didn't even answer to that. It makes sense. I could easily use up my wishes and he'd be gone and life would be the way it was before last night happened. Something in the back of my head told me I didn't want him to leave just yet, and I don't know the reason for that.

Suddenly I heard...a guitar playing? I snapped out of my train of thought and looked around my living room. Shane wasn't even there. I followed the sound of the acoustic guitar to the balcony in my room. Shane was playing the guitar. The sound was pretty. The light breeze went through his hair. His very nice hair... is it weird to say that I am in love with his hair? It's just so...nice.

He saw me step onto the balcony and continued to play, still not taking his eyes off me. "I didn't know you played," I said conversationally.

"Well, we just met. It seems I know everything about you and you know nothing about me. Plus, I'm a genie, I should be fairly well at pretty much...well everything," he answered, still playing that beautiful rhythm and still looking at me.

"I got to admit you are sort of stalkerish," I laughed. He stopped playing and threw the guitar over the balcony. I gasped, of course forgetting he was a genie. Before the guitar even hit the earth it disappeared into thin air.

"You know, what if one of my neighbors saw that?" I asked seriously. He left the balcony and went into my room.

"Have you met your neighbors?" he asked sarcastically. To be honest, they were pretty oblivious people.

"Mitchie! I'm home! We're going to have company for dinner!" I heard my dad's unfamiliar voice call from downstairs. Panic rushed through me. What is he doing home so early? Why is he actually paying attention to me? Uh oh, Shane. What am I going to do with Shane?!

I looked around the room for him, and he was gone. I breathed out all the air I realized I was holding in. Good. He's one less thing I have to worry about…I think.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Do you want to review it ? (; please reviewiiithh. sorry for any typos or whatever.**

**get me to 25? ( i hope that's not asking for too much. )**


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

**"Maybe its not my weekend, but its gonna be my year." Weightless- All Time Low**

**  
**I came down to the kitchen to help my dad by setting the table. I started grabbing plates and glasses, but then I realized I was missing many details about tonight's dinner. "How many are coming?" I asked. My dad turned away from the pot of spaghetti he was making to me.

"Two," he answered quickly. A little too quickly if you ask me. There must be people from my dad's work coming over. Last time that happened there were about ten coming over? Two is unusually small company. They still must be important if my dad has to come home from work early. I grabbed four plates from the cabinets and started placing them on the table.

"About these two, they're from work, right?" I asked, subtly trying to hint that I want to know who exactly they are. He looked at me with the most nervous of looks. Something was up. Something he didn't want to tell me.

"Not…exactly," he replied vaguely. Now I was starting to get thoroughly irritated with his answers. I was getting overly-suspicious. I went back to the cabinets and got four glasses.

"Would you just tell me who's coming over?!" I asked anxiously. He looked at me surprised by my forwardness. He sighed and left the pot he was stirring.

"Mitch, I don't know how to tell you this," he started. My heart started beating a mile a minute. This couldn't be good at all. "Before you start worrying, don't. This is really good news actually," he assured me. If this news is so good, why is he saying it so carefully and nervously? Maybe it's good news for him, but something's tell me that he knows I won't be too fond of it.

"Just tell me, dad. I can take it. I'm a big girl," I stated. He was acting like I was a child who couldn't handle anything. He still thinks that I am just as fragile as I was when mom died. He's wrong. I've grown up. "Spit it out. Don't beat around the bush, either."

"I'm engaged," the second he said that, my world came crashing down. Everything seemed so unreal now, like I was off in my own little world. I heard glass shattering on the ground- must have dropped the glasses, and I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. This couldn't be happening.

I took the framed picture of mom off the shelf and sat on the couch with it. She probably watched the whole thing from heaven. Poor mom. No one can replace her, so why is dad even trying? I held the tears that were trying to escape. I had to be strong…or at least not cry. I felt the couch shift on one side of me and noticed it was my dad who sat down next to me. "Mitchie, your mother would have wanted me to move on," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"You used to tell me everything. Even though you were at work almost all the time and I had a nanny when I was younger, you told me everything. How could you not tell your only daughter you're getting married without even asking her?" I asked calmly, but it was clear that I was angry.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I really am. I didn't want to tell you until I knew she was the one. That's why we're having this dinner. If you don't like her, I'll break the engagement, Mitchie," he promised. I smiled at him sarcastically sweet.

"Break the engagement. I don't like her," I stated, still giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"You didn't even meet her yet. Her name's Elizabeth. She's a great person. You'll grow to like her I'm sure. She has a son your age named Nate. He's a good kid. Just give them a chance. Please, just do it for me," he pleaded. No. I folded my arms and stood up to face him.

"No. You can't just do this to me. It's too overwhelming. Good luck cleaning up the glass shards on the kitchen floor because I won't. Hesitate to tell me when the unwanted guests arrive," I sneered and left the room. I stomped up the stairs, did the famous 'UGH!', and slammed the door. I was going to do everything I can to stop this future wedding from happening.

I saw Shane sitting on my bed as if he were waiting for me to come back up here. He didn't say anything. I had to think of something to sabotage this dinner-and even better- sabotage my dad's relationship with this Elizabeth woman. Maybe Shane could do something. Aha! That's it. "Shane! I wish my father and Elizabeth never fell in love!" When I said that, he looked at me with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that.

"If that's what you want..." he snapped his fingers...again, and again, and again. He groaned in frustration, but then he seemed to remember something and stopped. "Oh, yup. That's right. I forgot. No wish can destroy real love. I'm sorry. Well, at least you know that they really love each other." I glared at him and he just shrugged. "There's nothing I can do, Mitchie," he stated. I started pacing back and forth in my room until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I suddenly felt calm. Was Shane hugging me?

"You said you don't give hugs too often," I stated. It didn't really matter. I kind of like his hugs. He was so warm, and I felt his breath on my neck. His scent was...yummy. To be honest, I'd be content like this all day long, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Yeah, but you needed one," he said. He's being so...sweet. Unfortunately, he let me go. "I'm sorry, Mitch. If I could grant you that wish, I would. Life sucks, I would know. I'm a guy with no family under a curse that makes him a slave for eternity, but you promised you would set me free, so I sort of owe it to you to be there. I can be your rock," he said sincerely. He let himself be vulnerable-just for a second- in front of me. No one other than family has ever been this nice to me. I'm starting to think that Shane Gray is way more complex than just a good looking.

"Thanks, Shane. I like this side of you," I admitted. That's when he had enough of the mushy talk and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright- don't get used to it. So what are you going to do?" he asked, not so subtly changing the subject. I sighed and sat down in my computer chair. What was I going to do? I didn't have the option of magic to make their love 'be-gone'. I wonder what Elizabeth's son, Nate, thinks about his mother getting married to my dad. Is he happy about it? Does he feel the same way I do? Could he help me make sure this doesn't happen? Doubt it.

"I don't know, Shane. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. He scratched his head and yawned. It must be so hard being a genie all day. Poor Shane. Woe is Shane.

"Elizabeth has a son, right? You and her son can act like you hate each other at dinner even if you really don't. All you and her son have to do is not get along in front of her and your dad and they probably won't get along. They are not going to get married if both their kids hate the idea of their parents getting married and them having to live under one roof. At dinner, just throw bad comments to her son and him to you. Maybe you can have a food fight, too," he said, grinning mischievously. Wow, I don't think I'd ever call him a genius until now.

"That's actually a really good idea. You're smarter than you look, Gray," I strangely complimented him. He raised one eye brow, and walked over to me. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"I didn't know we were on last name terms, Torres," he said with a lopsided smile. He was about to snap his fingers and disappear, but he decided to side swipe my hair and then take his leave. Messing up a girl's hair is never a laughing matter, but he brought an unfamiliar smile to my face.

Maybe that star did grant my wish...and then gave me three more wishes. Okay, seriously, who wishes for a friend and gets a genie? Eh, worry about that later and worry about the impending doom in the form of a wedding now.

"Mitchie! They're here! Please, just meet them!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. Here goes nothing. I took in a deep breath of air and took my time coming down the stairs. I heard a woman's voice talking and laughing and a very familiar male voice...that wasn't my dad's...oh no. To confirm my suspicious, I peered around the corner and into the foyer. I caught a glimpse of my future step mom. She was pretty. Oh my god. There was Nate Wellington in my own house. He's...going...to be my...my step-brother?! Alright, I definitely have to put an end to this madness. "I'll introduce you both to my daughter, even though Nate's met her already," my dad announced, which was followed by a bunch of footsteps coming my way. Crap. I can't even escape the awkward moment that's going to take place. "Ah, there's my girl," my dad said cheerily, and then hugged me to his side. I looked at the two people in front of me. The woman, Elizabeth, was fairly tall with medium length brown hair and eyes, and the spitting image next to her, only with wild curls, was Nate Wellington. I hate his guts. There he was in my living room, with that stupid knowing smirk. "Mitchie, this is my fiancée, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my lovely daughter, Mitchie," my dad introduced us. What does one say to their going to be step-mom that they really don't want in their life? Nothing.

"Oh, Mitchie! It's so nice to meet you. You look even more beautiful than the pictures your dad's showed me. I didn't know that was possible. He's told me a lot of good things about you. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. We can go shopping all the time and talk about woman things. Ah, it's going to be so nice having a gorgeous step-daughter," she rambled, squeezing the life out of me in a hug. She certainly is a breeze of fresh air. "Nate, you know Mitchie. Say hello!" Elizabeth ordered him. His smirk fell.

"Hey," he greeted unwillingly. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Hi," I said, returning the favor with my arms folded.

"Well, we'll leave you two teenagers alone to do whatever teenagers do these days. Elizabeth and I are going to be in the kitchen to finish dinner," my dad told us. Once they both left the room, Nate and I began an unofficial glaring contest. Let me tell you, he has a cold, hard glare.

"Didn't know you were her son," I stated with distaste. I didn't know who she was anyways. In fact, I didn't know my dad was getting married until a short while ago. Thanks, Dad. The Father of the Year Award would definitely go to you...that is, if you were the last father on the planet.

"Yeah, well, I am. Sadly, I was burdened with the bad news on which Steve Torres's daughter is. It was a shame really. I really liked Steve until I found out he was in any way related to you," he said dryly. I still wonder why every girl in the school likes him. Yeah, he's good looking, but his personality isn't. Nate and I go way back. We've just always hated each other. What makes me hate him even more is that he is Leah's current boyfriend. Wait a second...

"You knew I was his daughter?" I questioned. He nodded. "For how long?"

"About a month," he said nonchalantly.

"Gee, thanks for mentioning this at school, not. How long have they been planning on getting married?" I asked.

"About a month," he answered with the same answer. My dad had a freaking month to tell me...wow...I can't believe this.

"How long have they been dating?" I continued with questions. He rolled his eyes.

"Am I being interrogated by the FBI? Chill out. They've been dating for like nine months," he said simply, as if it was no big deal. It was a _big_ deal to me. My father, my own flesh and blood, has been secretly dating a woman for nine months and never had the guts to tell me. I'm never forgiving him for this. I'm never going to let him marry her. "Shouldn't you know that stuff? You're a girl; you should no more about their relationship than me."

"No," I said quietly, and sat down on the couch. That just got Nate even more confused. He sat down on the couch across from me. "I was never filled in on it."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" he asked curiously. This was probably the first time we've ever been this civil with each other.

"That jerk. He's the worst father ever. He kept this from me! I bet all these 'business meetings' were dates with your mom!" I vented, ignoring Nate's question. 'He didn't know how to tell me.' Sure. He just didn't want to tell me. Inch by inch he's been pushing me out of his life. He started having more business meetings than usual and working even more crazy hours. He started spending less and less time with me. It was right in front of me. It could have been so completely obvious. I didn't suspect a thing.

"Shit happens, Mitchie. Just get over it," he said carelessly. Just get over it? Really? I think that was some weird way of him trying comfort me or give me advice...to,o bad he's such a complete asshole that it comes out sounding like a jerk.

"I hate you," I said, looking him right in the eyes. He shrugged.

"The feeling is mutual," he retorted. Wait a second, the plan could still work...I looked at the parents in the kitchen. They were chatting away, not paying any attention us kids. They wouldn't hear a thing.

"You don't want to have me as a stepsister, right?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone would," he stated. I'll take that as a yes.

"And I don't want you to be my stepbrother..." I drawled. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously. Aha, perfect. He was already interested. "Oh, I know what you want to do. You wanna break up my mom and your dad with my help, don't you?" Surprise, surprise. The dumb school athlete is not as dumb as he looks. "I didn't realize you were this devious," he said, smirking.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your dad makes my mom really happy. I don't want to ruin it for her," he said, shrugging when I gave him a weird look. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about someone else's feelings?" I asked, annoyed. The one time I need him he decides to care about others. He gave me a dirty look.

"When my dad left my mom and I she was the only one I had," he said seriously. Oh, no, somehow we got into a touchy subject. I frowned. I felt bad for him. My mom died, but it's not like she wanted to leave me. His dad did. Poor Nate. I'm actually feeling bad for Nate, the guy who's made high school pretty suckish for me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I stopped my apology when Nate abruptly put his hand up to stop me.

"Save it. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone's sympathy," he snapped. I flinched. "I'll help you break them up, but not for you. For me. I would lose my sanity living under the same roof as you." As insulting as that statement was, I'm okay with it as long as he helps.

"Okay, at dinner we have to insult each other, you know, make snide comments, be rude, argue, complain, and maybe throw some food possibly," I instructed. He laughed humorlessly.

"Won't be too hard," he said, with an annoying smirk.

"Won't be too hard," I mocked him.

------

"So, Mitchie, I bet you have a lot of boys hitting on you," Elizabeth said conversationally. She was sort of nice, but so wrong with that statement. Nate snorted. Before I could even respond, he did.

"Mitchie?! No guy has ever taken interest in Mitchie, believe me," Nate laughed. My dad didn't say anything to even defend me in anyway. Thanks, dad. Well, this was part of the plan. I glared at him. He caught my glare and sent a mischievous grin my way. I rolled my eyes.

"Nathaniel! I raised you to be a gentleman, be one," Elizabeth scolded Nate. I snickered. "Mitchie is a very beautiful girl and I'm sure all the boys at your school like her and are cowards." Aw, that was so sweet of her to say. I smiled. The clinking of forks against plates ensued. We were eating spaghetti. Then, of course my dad had to be the hero and start up conversation again.

"Nate, how are you doing in school?" my dad asked him.

"I'm quarterback of the football team," Nate answered proudly. Aha, Nate, I don't think he meant sports wise, but don't you worry. I'll tell him.

"His grades are something along the lines of F, F, F, F, F," I said. My dad shot a disapproving glare at me.

"Ha-ha. At least I have coordination," Nate retorted. The plan will really start to kick in now.

"Yeah, but you're also an asshole," I smiled sweetly. My dad said my name said my name, but I ignored him. Yes, Daddy, your little girl curses now.

"I may be an asshole, but you're a bitch," he snapped. My mouth fell agape.

"Nathaniel Wellington!" Oh, no. His mother used his full name. That is not good for him.

"No, no. It's okay, Elizabeth. You're son just doesn't know how to treat a girl with respect," I said, 'defending' Nate.

"At least I can get a girl. You don't even know how to get a guy," Nate said, folding his arms.

"I can't stand you!" I hissed. An amused expression appeared on his face. He thought this was hysterical. I took my fork and spun it around the spaghetti, and then flung it at him. The spaghetti landed right on his face and even in his curly mop of hair. Nate started shaking. He was mad. Why? I warned him that there could be food throwing. He was about to throw a spoon full of salad at me, but his mom started talking.

"Steve, maybe this is too soon. I've never seen Nate act this immaturely," she said sadly. He nodded slightly. Nate put the salad back quickly.

"I've never seen Mitchie act like this either," my dad said. Um, hello? I'm still at the table.

"I'm sorry, but you two can't get married! I wouldn't be able to live with him. We hate each other," I said, pointing at Nate while I was talking.

"Uh, y-yeah. Right," Nate agreed, sounding uncertain. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Will you two hold on just a second?" I asked, laughing nervously. I shot Nate a look that told him to follow me out. He did. We were back in the living room like we were before. "What's the matter? Why do you sound so unsure about this?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Mitchie, I can't…I can't do this to my mom. I've never seen her so happy until she was with your dad," he confessed, whispering. I would never have expected that Nate Wellington was a momma's boy. It was kind of sweet.

"Awww," I said, but it came out rather teasingly. He glared at me.

"If you tell anyone at school about me being all caring and stuff, I'll make sure Leah-"

"Continues to ruin my life," I finished for him. He pulled his mouth to one side and I saw a twinge of guilt in his eyes. Weird that he would actually feel bad...or feel anything for that matter. I looked at my dad and his mom in the kitchen. They were...good for each other- I had to admit. Elizabeth was nice, pretty, caring, and she _tries _to discipline her son. That's all I could ask for. They looked so sad. I couldn't take their happiness away from them and neither could Nate. "We're in eleventh grade anyways. We will only have to put up living in the same house for not very long. Let's prove to them we can behave around each other and urge them to go along with planning a wedding," I stated. Nate nodded. We walked hesistantly into the kitchen and they watched us. "Dad, Elizabeth," I addressed politely.

"We want you two to get married," Nate said, smiling. Confusion etched upon their features. "We changed our minds," Nate added, trying to convince them. They didn't look so convinced. Then Nate did something I would _never _expect him to do. He awkwardly hugged me, and my arms were still at my sides. "See? We like each other," Nate said. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him. "I still don't like you," he whispered so quietly that only I can hear. That figures. Still, that's good. I don't like him either.

"...Yeah, we're- uh - on good terms," I smiled. Elizabeth and my dad glanced at each other wondering if they should believe this.

"We don't know if we should believe this..." Elizabeth said, uncertainty in her voice. "If this is an act, you both can stop. We're not going to get married if our children aren't going to be happy about it," she said, reassuring us. I pulled away from Nate's hug and got down on one knee near my dad. By the look on Nate's face, he had no idea what I was doing.

"Elizabeth, _as far as I know, _you're the only woman my dad has ever felt this way about since my mom died. He must love and care about you if he proposed to you. I would be honored if you became a part of our family. Will you marry my dad?" I asked sincerely. She had tears threatening to spill out of her eyes by the end of my little speech. Nate didn't want to do this. I could tell. He just didn't like being sappy in front of others. I shot him a look that said 'go on.' He sighed and got down on one knee next to his mom.

"I don't know what to say...Steve, my mom deserves happiness and you make her happy. You're a good guy and my mom hardly ever finds a good guy. Will you marry my mom?" he asked genuinely.

"Aw, yes," Elizabeth blubbered. She was crying tears of joy.

"Of course we will," my dad stated with a smile on his face.

And as I went to bed

night, I didn't see Shane, but I didn't care. I thought how funny it was that tonight actually turned out okay. I guess things always work themselves out. I can say one thing, though. I am going to regret this when it comes time for Nate to move into our house. His bedroom is going to be next to mine. He's going to blast loud music, bringing his stupid, bitchy girlfriend Leah over, and he will bring his jerky friends over, too.

But for now, it's okay.

* * *

**OMG PEOPLE. I'M SO SORRY. I know I've been rather MIA in the writing scene. Ive just gotten busy and needed a writing break. I've never stopped reading stories tho! Wow, I can't believe I haven't update this story in almost three months after giving me 15 REVIEWS for the last chapter. Thank you so much. I hope this didn't suck. I'm also sorry that there wasn't much smitchie interaction in this, but it's the beginning of the story so yeaah lol. Next chapter will be school [; get ready for dramaaaa!**

**well, i hope i didn't lose all my reader's interest in this story :P this is going to be my main focus from now on so im gonna update again SOON. NO LIE. I don't have school this week- winter break! so i can work out another chapter rather quickly.**

**also, in case you don't know- my previous pen name that i had the last time i updated this story was fireflies lit up the world x. i changed it to it rains when you're gone x. i hope i didn't confuse anyone. (:**

**Please review. It will give me more motivation to write. I'd be really happy with a another fifteen reviews, so im at 26 now, get me to 41 :D that would be wonderful. you're all wonderful. tell me what you think about this chapter!**


End file.
